How to play
This article teaches new players how to play the game and make the best decisions as a player. If you have not have not even started playing the game, see Getting Started. If you want to know more about user interface / how to move in-game see Simple UI Overview. First Steps Upon starting the game for the first time, you will be introduced to the world of Spring Garden through an animation and will be acquainted with Nazuna, your personal assistant and guide. She will direct you to a flower pot, which will be your very first gacha pull of the game! The pull is fixed so that you can get one of four following knights: *4* Great Burnet *4* Saintpaulia *4* Silver Orchid *4* Turnip Rape Tutorial After acquiring your first unit, you may choose how much of the tutorial you will see/skip. Start Tutorial: You will be given a complete guide through the game's interface. If you are a beginner, it is strongly recommended that you watch this tutorial even if you can't read Japanese to familiarize yourself with the game UI and buttons. Skip until you give the gift and see the reward scene: You will skip the UI tutorial and go straight to giving a gift to your starter knight. Once she reaches 100% Affection, you will be shown her reward scene - either a Date Scene (All Ages version) or H Scene (18+ version). Skip until the 5* guaranteed gacha: You will be taken to the very end of the tutorial where you will pull your very first 5* unit. Once you get your first 5*, the tutorial is complete. Your first goal should be to complete the panel missions. This will give you some resources and, most importantly, one of your earliest gacha 5* characters. (If you get a 6* instead, consider yourself godly lucky). Players who do not plan to spend real money will need to make the most out of this free gacha character. Leveling You'll want to increase your leader level in order to boost your maximum stamina. This is done simply by completing subjugations. Level ups restore your stamina over the cap by an amount equal to your maximum stamina, they restore all raid boss points, and they restore all search points. Early on, you'll be leveling up a whole lot, so you may want to use up all search and raid boss points before each level up. Stamina will restore slowly over time unless you are at/over cap, but don't feel obligated to drain your stamina if you are worn out from playing. About level 50 (200 max stamina) is a good comfort zone for having a decent amount of max stamina to do daily routines. While working on raising your own level, you'll also want to max level the highest rarity flower knight you own. You need to evolve them and, if they are capable of doing so, bloom (aka 2nd evolution) them if possible. The max level of helpers' flower knights will be delimited by the highest level you've achieved, so your helpers will be weak until you can max level someone. The cheapest, yet most time consuming and boring, method of raising flower knights is to spam story mission 1-3 (costs 9 stamina) and run every Secret Garden / SG (costs 12 stamina) it produces. 1-3 is the earliest and cheapest stage that produces these bonus stages. SGs provide you with Manyus, fairies that are used to level up flower knights. Refine all 5 year-old Manyus into 20 y/o Manyus. Use ten 20 y/o Manyus at once on a flower knight with the same type in order to maximize experience gain while minimizing gold usage. Note that although SGs offer good experience for the player, 1-3 does not. If you would rather increase your leader level, make progress in the Story Missions instead. You'll get the most experience early on from 12-5. Event stages with a low stamina cost also give good leader experience. Powering Up Flower knights perform much better when they are evolved. When you have around 22,000 overall force, you can manage highest stamina daily missions for Blums/dragons needed to evolve characters. You'll want to procure some Equipment to cheaply increase stats. Use raid points and always target the highest leveled Raid Boss/RB available. Use only one point on it, and do not fight it again (RBs you have fought will be labeled with 参加中). Your goal is to accumulate mid-level equipment gacha seeds which are light blue seeds. Ignore any RBs that produce the inferior, dark blue equipment seeds. All that matters is that the RB gets killed in the end; you will earn the participation prize of equipment gacha seeds when it is killed. Use these seeds in the equipment gacha. You don't have to worry about Equipment Synthesis because it is too expensive for new players to take good advantage of. Resources The first thing you want to concentrate on buying are potted plants from the garden. They will be one of your main methods of restoring stamina. It just costs gold to buy them, but you can buy them with garden medals instead if you happen to have any on hand. Another thing that is important to buy are the Speed Up and Speed Down Promotion Abilities. They will become invaluable for helping you full clear maps to earn the flower stone rewards. These promotion abilities cost gacha seeds which you otherwise won't use a lot of. What to Expect FKG is a very laid back collection game. You can clear all the important game content with a full set (20 characters) of max leveled, 5★ rarity characters even if they're from an event and not from gacha. The difficult content caters towards heavy spenders, but the rewards are the same things weaker players can obtain normally. Flower stones (華麗石) are the premium currency in the game. You'll need these to roll Gachas to get strong flower knights. You'll get most of your Flower Stones by full clearing stages, maxing affection for characters, login bonuses, and from apologies from the staff for mistakes and maintenance downtime. They can be also purchased with DMM Points in the Shop. FKG's devs are very generous, so expect free resources on a daily basis. The goal is to accumulate 50 stones so that you can roll the 11x option on premium gachas (11x means you pay for 10 characters, but get 1 extra character come out for free). Flower Knights In high-to-low order of their impact in combat, flower knights are broadly by the following aspects. #Rarity (largely determines potential stats and abilities) #Abilities (passive effects) #Stats #Skill (special attack) #Typing Flower knights range from 2★ to 6★ rarity. 6★ characters are absurdly difficult to obtain even for heavy spenders. Casual players will get all 2-4★ characters over time, so players mainly compose their parties out of 5★ characters. The usefulness of characters can be divided up as so. #The 2-4★ characters are generally too weak to make an impact on combat. #The free Event 5★ and paid Serial Code 5★ characters have the stats and abilities to get you through all important content, but their abilities are weaker and/or affect fewer teammates than those of gacha 5★ characters. #Alstroemeria (Gratitude Towards The Future) is a free 6★ everyone can get, but her stats are on par with gacha 5★ characters, and her skill activation rate is as awful as 2-4★ characters'. #Kugaisou is a paid 6★ everyone can get. She can be acquired by exchanging Flower Stones or Danchou Medals in Clearing House, though the D Medals option is not recommended. Her good abilities and high skill rate make her an excellent choice for new players that need more power. #Gacha 5★ characters provide the baseline for strength in this game. They require you to spend flower stones and to try your luck on gachas. #The 6★ characters are extremely powerful, but almost impossible to raise to full spec (especially equipment slots). Their abilities usually make up for "lost" stats and make them more worthwhile than all other characters of lower rarities. It's safe to assume you will not get a 6★ from a gacha even if you've stored up hundreds of flower stones as the chance to get them is very low even during rate up. Acquiring New Knights Knights can be acquired through the following: *Gacha - a draw based Knight distribution system where in-game currency can be exchanged for a chance to get a strong Knights. *From chests in ordinary subjugation maps. The knights rewarded are usually 3★. *Every two weeks, there is a free 5★ Knight that can be acquired by meeting certain event goals. *Clearing House - in-game currency can be exchanged for various knights. **Gold (ゴールド) section - 4★ Knights can be bought there. **Bond Crystal (絆結晶) and Danchou Medal (団長メダル) offer a small number of selected serial code girls. In-Game Currency In Flower Knight Girl, many actions will require the use of in-game currency to perform them. Such things, as recovering stamina, purchasing items, and increasing the strength of your Flower Knights will all require the use of different forms of currency. Most types of currency can be acquired just by playing the game (for example, Gacha Seeds - ガチャ種). Flower Stones are pretty much the only exception from that. Character Management See the Character Management main article for more information. The character management area allows you to manage your groups, characters, and equipment. This is your primary location for setting up your knights to run Subjugation. Subjugation See the Subjugation main article for more information. Sub 1-2.png Sub 3-1-2.png sub 3-2.png|Special_Mission sub 4.png|Reprint_events sub 5.png|Unique_missions sub 6.png|Limited_missions #Recommended Mission. #Story Missions: Progress through the main story here. #Special Missions. #Reprint Events. #Unique Missions. #Limited Missions. #Current Events: There is always a main event running. The current event is at the top. A new event starts after 2 weeks. Events are a good way to earn special currency to unlock event specific 5 star girls. #Last played stage. #Recommended Mission. #Event banner: Takes you to a page with stuff regarding the current ongoing main event. #Limited Mission. #Ultimate mission: These are very hard maps that new players shouldn't attempt. #Nation-based mission: This map changes daily and is sometimes unavailable. Only girls from their homeland can participate. #Daily Mission: You can farm gold, Blums, or Manyus depending on the day. #Standing Missions: Special missions that are always able to be played. Shown here is a map for farming gifts. #Current Reprint Mission. #Permanent Reprint Mission. #Aqua Shadow Mission: #Ultimate Unique Missions: These are extremely hard maps that recommended at least 600,000 team power. #Diary of a Girl Wrapped up in Trouble: #Unique Missions: #Challenge Dungeon:They are only available during the event's time as a featured event. #Secret Garden: These are maps that you can randomly appear while doing other maps or 2nd part of event maps. They usually have good rewards. #Manyu Summon Stage: Combat A1.jpg A2.jpg A3.jpg A4.jpg A5.jpg After you select the world you want to do will get to the map screen in the first photo. Now if you look at 6-5 for example you will see that it has a big number and a small number in it. The smaller one shows how much stamina the map cost (In this case 30) and the bigger one is recommended total team strength (You can see this in the Leaderboard on the main screen, you have to refresh the game for it to update changes) After you've selected the map you want to do you will be taken to another screen like the one in the second photo, here you have to select an ally to help you in combat, they kinda work like a 5th team for you. If you have friends their first team will come up in this screen too. After you've select and ally you will get another screen, here you get to select which team tab to use (More info about this below), then just hit the red button if you're ready to start. You're now on the combat map screen. Before you start combat, you may freely position your 5 teams around the set starting points by dragging them between the Camp (Tent) icons. Once the actual mission begins, your teams will take turns moving in accordance to the Movement Speed of each squad (the higher this value, the greater the distance moved per turn), with Team 1 moving first and the Helper Team moving last. When you are done positioning your teams, hit the bottom right red button to begin the mission. Combat is automated, and the only aspect you are able to control during combat is when to activate the Solar Drive. During the combat you will notice these small yellow orbs drop from mobs and which are accumulated into a bar at the bottom right corner - this is the Solar Gauge. Whenever the bar is full and the button glows yellow, you can press it to use Solar Drive, which would summon a solar beam that hits all enemies.A good idea is to learn when and when not to use it as it can help you clear harder maps later on in the game. After you've cleared the map you will get a question if you want to send a friend request to your ally if he/she had yet to be listed as your friend. Raid Bosses See the Raid Boss main article for more information. Raid Bosses are large pests which may require the cooperation of multiple players. Instead of using Stamina, you will expend Raid Points to fight bosses. The more raid points used the higher attack power multiplier you will have (blue = 1 point for 1x power, yellow = 2 points for 3x power, red = 3 points for 5x power). However, because the reward is always the same no matter how much damage you deal to the boss, it is generally advisable to only use 1 Raid Point at a time in order to maximize your rewards. If you were the one that spawned the boss, be sure to share the boss if you don't manage to kill it. The person who spawns the raid boss will receive additional rewards. Raid bosses are spawned when you clear maps and you can only have one at the time, so you need to clear it before you can spawn another one. You will also get shared bosses popup in the tab so attack those too as they will reward you whenever someone kill them. Because there is no need to actually kill the boss in order to get the rewards, it is beneficial to attack high-leveled bosses even if you are very low level. Raid Points refill at a rate of one per 30 minutes, and fully refill upon leveling up. Solar Drive Solar Drive is the name of the attack you can pull off in the middle of a subjugation to hit all enemies for non-critical damage. Shine Crystals charge up the Solar Drive gauge. Shine Crystals are normally earned by simply attacking pests in battle, but sometimes shrines can be found on the map which boost the Solar Drive gauge significantly. Clicking the big yellow button at the bottom-right hand corner of the battle screen activates the Solar Drive. An approximation of the power of the Solar Drive is written in one of the Japanese Flower Knight Girl Wikis. For reference, its formula is translated below. [ (Overall Force of your parties) / (10 * Number of your own parties ~ 4) - (enemy's defense / 4) ] * + 0.01 * (Number of your own parties [1 ~ 4) ] * (ability multiplier) The power of the Solar Drive is not affected by your helper's overall force, but if they have any characters with passives that boost Solar Drive damage, those will apply. Quests See the Quests main article for more information. #Daily Quests #Weekly Quests #Event Quests #Character Quests, give character specific equipment. #Main Quests #Special Quest Campaign #'Accept All' button #When a quest is complete the button will become red. Flower Gems Shop See the Shop main article for more information. The shop enables players to purchase in-game items, currency, stamina refill and inventory expansion. #Flower gems. #Stamina refill. #Raid points refill. #Character expansion. #Equipment expansion. #Team set expansion. #Written request to a gardener with remarkable ability: Use in garden. Shop See the Shop main article for more information. The shop that use many kind of currency for in-game items or purchase another currency. #Event. #Reprints. #Life crystals. #Bond crystals. #Leader medals. #Rainbow medals. #Sun medals. #Honor medals. #Gold. Comrades In Arms See the Comrade in Arms main article for more information. #'Comrade Listing' #*You can have a maximum of 30 friends up until level 60. After level 60, you get 1 friend slot per 3 levels up to a maximum of 50. #'Pending Listing' #*This lists people that have requested to be your friend. #*The Red button (承認)　will accept the request. #*The Blue-green button (取消) will deny the request #'ID Lookup. ' #*This page servers 2 purposes. It allows you to see your FKG ID so that you can share it with other people to add you as a friend and also allows you to request being someone else's friend if you have their ID. A good idea is to try finding a strong person to ally yourself with (or several), as he or she can help carry you on harder maps. Office See the Office main article for more information. You will start of on a different page than the one in the picture, but don't worry, just pick the button with a bear on it and you'll be in the right place. #'Affection tab' #'Encyclopedia tab' #'Select a girl and go to affection increase.' Increasing affection doesn't just give you a H-scene if you play the 18+ ver but also increase stats for you, making them much stronger. After awakening a girl, the stat boost per affection rating is also increased. The stat boost carries over if someone use your team as an ally, but this is not shown in their overall force. #'How much affection you have with the girl, after certain points you will unlock new dialog in main screen.' #'Affection items, if it have a red text (like in the picture) on it the girl likes that kind of item. ' Like fairies and dragons, gifts have tiers too. Lowest give 2%, second give 4% and highest give 6%. There are also special heart items that will give 5% or 10% regardless of the girls preference. There are 4 types of affection items: gems, cake, books, and teddy bears. Category:Interface Category:Guide